


Couple Set A

by Gyukai_Hyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT 2019, NCT 2020, OT18 (NCT), OT21 (NCT), OT23 (NCT), OT7 NCT Dream, Romantic Fluff, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyukai_Hyung/pseuds/Gyukai_Hyung
Summary: Winwin and Renjun joined SM together. But now, how is their relationship?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 17





	Couple Set A

Renjun walked inside the room, seeing Winwin who was lying in the bed while playing games in his phone.

Renjun sat beside him. "Hey, hyung,"

"Hmm"

Earlier that night, they were having a Vlive with Lucas, Chenle and Kun. The 2018 China Line.

"Hyung, I'm bored" Renjun said. He lied slowly next to Winwin in the bed.

"Mhmm" Winwin hummed, he was too busy playing Mobile Legends.

Annoyed, Renjun moved his hand to the side of Winwin's phone, pushing the power button.

Tup.

The screen went blank. Winwin glanced to Renjun, confused. Why? He thought.

"Let's talk, hyung."

"About what?" Winwin asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Anything. It's been a while since we last communicate." Renjun said with a sad face. It's been exactly three years, actually. Renjun thought to himself.

"We had a Vlive together just now, right?"

"Well, that's a Vlive. With other Chinese members and camera and fans. I mean, we haven't talked one to one...for a long time.."

Winwin continued to play his game. "Wow, are you that bored??"

Renjun turned his body, facing the other side of the room, his back facing the older. A small tear sled down his adorable cheek.

"I just... I miss you, hyung"

"Wow, you must love me so much if you miss me, right?"

Renjun turned his body, facing Winwin hyung. His face lightened up. "Of course, hyung!"

"Well, I love myself too. Sooo much."

Disappointed, Renjun got up, and walked out of Winwin's room.

"Ah, finally." Winwin smiled with satisfaction. Now, he can continue playing without anyone disturbing.

Well, he is not mad at Renjun. He just wanted to play his game. He already spent a lot of time with his members during the Vlive. He even joked around with Renjun and hugged him a few times during the Vlive. So, it's not wrong to have some me-time, right?

After about fifteen minutes later, he lost the game. Winwin put his phone away and lied on the cozy bed.

I just... I miss you, hyung

Renjun's word just now came back to Winwin's mind. What did he mean?

Buzz! Winwin's phone vibrated. He took his phone.

It was 12.00 a.m.

Notification:

**Google Photos : Rediscover this day 3 years ago.**

He tapped at the notification. It was a photo of him and Renjun taking a selca together. His right hand was placed around Renjun's neck and his left was holding the camera. Renjun's left hand was poking Winwin's cheek and the other hand was making a peace sign.

The photo was taken at the Beijing International Airport. It was the first time they met each other.

_Flashbacks:_

"Hey, are you flying to Korea?"

The question came from a small boy with bright eyes, adorable cheeks and thick eyebrows.

"Yes." Winwin replied.

"Oh, cool! Uh.. I mean, well, I am going to Korea as well..." The small boy said awkwardly yet cutely.

"Oh, yeah...umm.. that's great. Uh.. umm.. why are you going there?" Winwin asked, trying to continue the awkward conversation.

"I'm going to be a trainee there at a Kpop company. I've always wanted to be an idol singer."

"Wait... what company are you going to?"

"SM"

"ME TOO!" Winwin almost shouted out of excitement.

The two boys, who were awkward about ten seconds ago, continued to chat like they were friends for a long time. They exchanged stories about how they passed the auditions, their specialty, their school life and other random things. They even found out that their flight seats are next to each other!

. . . . .

They safely landed in Korea. After picking up their luggage, they stood silently, looking at each other.

"Hungry?" Winwin asked in Chinese.

"Very, hyung." Renjun replied in Korean.

Winwin was shocked for a bit, trying to understand what the younger is talking about. It took him a few seconds to realize that Renjun was talking in Korean.

"You should've learn Korean before going to Korea, hyung~" Renjun said teasingly in Chinese, except for the word hyung. A smirk formed on his face.

"Let's go" Renjun held Winwin's hand and together they walked to the food court.

They went to a counter to order, their hands still in each other.

"I.. w-would.. like.." Winwin stuttered in Korean.

"Give us the couple set A" Renjun intercepted.

"Okay, that would be 10,000 won."

Winwin took his wallet and opened it. Instead of won, the money inside it is still yuan.

Oh no, I forgot to change the currency!

Renjun saw Winwin's problem and took out his wallet and paid to the cashier.

Winwin blushed so hard and he put back his wallet into his right pocket of his trousers.

Renjun did the same to his left pocket, and his hand brushed slightly against Winwin's.

Winwin took Renjun's hand and intertwined them together.

It was Renjun's turn to blush.

They walked to sit themselves. "Thank you." (in Chinese)

"Your welcome" Renjun replied in Korean. Winwin sighed.

"I'm just kidding Winwin-ge. It's okay, I can teach you Korean." Renjun said with the brightest smile on his face.

A waiter came and put their meals on the table. "Enjoy your meal"

"Couple set?" Winwin asked.

"Well, umm...I don't know what to order. And this set seemed delicious in the menu."

Winwin picked a fishball using chopsticks and spooned it to a shocked Renjun's mouth.

"Well, I think that's how couple set works, right?" Winwin smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...umm..I th-think..so.."

_Flashbacks ended._

Winwin dialled a number.

"Hello, Mark. Is Renjun there in the Dreamies' dorm?"

"Oh hyung, yeah. But he kinda had a bad mood. He's sleeping right now, why?"

"I'm coming there."

. . . . .

Knock knock

"Ah, Winwin hyung. Why?" Mark asked as he opened the door.

"Where's Renjun's room?"

"Oh, it's there." Mark pointed to a door.

"Thanks, Mark."

Winwin opened the door slowly to see a sleeping boy curled up in the bed.

Slothfully, he lifted up the sleeping boy and put him on his back. He walked out of the room and whispered to Mark.

"I'm borrowing him for tonight and tomorrow...I mean for a whole weekend. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Mark nodded nervously.

Winwin went out of the Dreamies' dorm and went to the stairs. His room is two levels above the Dreamies'. He just climbed the stairs quietly with a sleeping boy on his back.

When he arrived at his room, slowly, he laid Renjun in his bed and lied down beside the boy.

"Hyung is sorry, Renjun." He whispered to the sleeping cutie.

Winwin hugged the younger comfortably and planted his chin in the younger's fluffy hair while caressing his soft neck.

"Uh..hmm" Renjun nuzzled up against Winwin's collarbones, still sleeping.

. . . . .

. . . . .

Renjun opened his eyes slowly, still in sleepy mode. He felt a soft, warm touch on his forehead. He moved a bit to see a plump, cherry lips which was the cause of the touch.

He moved again in the tiniest movement to see a pair of shining eyes, looking into his, with the fondest look.

"I missed you too, and I love you too, soo much."

Renjun came to his sense. Quickly, he tried to get up but he failed as soon as he felt two strong hands pulling him, burying his head in a built, yet warm and cozy chest.

"Do you sleep, well?"

"Uh..hmm, y-yes, h-hyung"

Winwin giggled. His hands crawled from Renjun's back to cup the younger's face.

"Hey, look at me. Hyung is sorry for bein-

Renjun hugged him, very tightly, he can barely talk.

Winwin smiled in relief. For a few seconds they stay like that, cherishing the moment.

Suddenly, Winwin felt his chest wet. He pulled Renjun's head back to see tears running down the adorable cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, hyung is here, right?" Winwin planted a deep, soft kiss in the forehead, his hands wiping those tears.

"We'll spending this whole weekend together, how does that sound?"

"What seriously hyung?! You're not kidding right? Wow, we can do so many things together! We can watch horror movies, play at the arcade, cook together, cuddle to death-

Renjun stopped talking when he realised that Winwin is staring.

"Cute"

And they got up from bed, and spent the whole weekend together, and continued to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Let's hope for more of their moments. Don't forget to leave Kudos :D
> 
> NCT 2018 CHINA LINE VLIVE :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFZgxAakHp8


End file.
